Just a slip of the tongue
by Ausllyforeverxx
Summary: "A day can change just about anything" When Ally wishes on a shooting star, she can only speak her mind for a whole day, what secrets can she keep? What is she trying to hide? And what will she admit to? One-shot.


**Long story short, like most teens my age, I got bored in class and began to daydream then I got this idea and it wouldn't f*** off, so I decided to write it.**

**And I know this is soooo cliché, but ah well.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Just a slip of the tongue._

A day can change a lot of things.

In a day you can fail a test, lose a personal item, tell someone you hate them, lose all trust in someone important to you, find out someone you loved didn't love you back, you can die in just a day...scary I know.

But a day can also be wonderful. You can get a job in a day, you can fall in love in a day, you can propose on a day, you can be proposed to in a day.

Or like me, you can tell somebody you love them in a day. Even if you didn't actually mean to, and it just sort of slipped out. It's not like a had a choice anyway. You see, I had to speak my mind for a whole day.

It all happened the night I decided to actually listen to Trish...

* * *

"Ally, why do you let people push you around so much?" Trish asked me. I had convinced Trish to come stargazing with me, it cost me $40 from my allowance but it was worth it. I needed some girl time, and plus stars are beautiful.

I frowned "I don't, do I?" I asked, looking up to the diamond sky. She sat up from the blanket and turned to face me.

"Are you serious? Oh by the way, can you cut my lawn tomorrow, I've gotta' find a new job?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded "Of course, Trish" I replied.

She rolled her eyes "It was an example. See what I mean? You even agreed to cutting my lawn! You're a pushover! You need to toughen up, learn to say no, speak your mind" she yelled.

I huffed "What?" I asked an octave higher than usual. "I'm not a pushover, I'm just kind. It's just I can never say what's on my mind" I argued.

She scoffed "Really? Ally, kind is when you make your friends a drink, kind is when you buy the meal after the person says 'it's on me'. Agreeing to cut someone's lawn is a pushover"

I opened my mouth to argue back but closed it. Damn it, she's right! "Whatever, I just can't be mean to someone, it's not in the Ally nature" I explained.

"Ally all you have to do is says what's on your mind, you know you can do it" she replied

I sighed "I can't..." I mumbled

"Ally you know- look! A shooting star!" she screamed while jumping up.

"I wish...I got rich over night, hell yeah! What do you wish for Ally?" she asked.

I sighed and looked up to the star and frowned "That's an aeroplane" I replied, raising a brow.

She groaned "Over there you Nimrod" she pointed to another light.

Yep, that's a shooting alright.

I closed my eyes "I wish-I wish I could say what's on my mind, even if it's only for a day, just not to be a pushover" I said, opening my eyes.

Trish grinned "I change my wish, That would be something to see" she exclaimed while sitting back down on the blanket.

If only...

-The next day-

"Ally! Your shift is in 10 minutes!" my dad yelled, waking me up from my deep sleep.

I groaned and sat up. "Why can't you do it for once?" I hissed, instantly snapping my hand over my mouth.

"What was that?" he asked cluelesslessly.

I rolled my eyes "Nothing" I quickly replied, climbing out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to my drawer. Pulling out a clean baby pink shirt and a blue floral skirt. I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth.

"Another day of slavery" I mumbled.

Whoa, hold the phone. Did I just say that?

I shook it off and headed down stairs. "Hey honey, how'd you sleep?" my dad asked me.

I shrugged "Great, even though I had an rash on my thighs, you know just below my-" I slapped my hand over my mouth again. No way was I talking about that to my dad. Gosh! "Um never mind, bye dad" I kissed his cheek and walked out of the door.

I took out my phone and dialed Trish's number.

_(Ally_/**Trish)**

"**Hello?"**

"_Trish, we have a big problem!"_

"**Ally?"**

"_No, it's Barack Obama, I want you to be my personal assistant. Of course it's me!"_

"**Alright, alright. No need to get sarcastic with me"**

"_Trish, I need help, urgently!"_

"**Why? Who died? Who did you kill Ally?!"**

"_Get real, god you're annoying sometimes. I'm so sorry Trish I didn't mean it. Yes I did. Oh god just shut up"_

"**Ally, are you okay?" **

"_No! I'm not. Remember that wish we made last night?"_

"**Yeah, what about it?"**

"_It came true. I can't help but speak my mind. Isn't that a little oblivious...see! I almost talked about my erm, 'woman parts' with my dad!"_

"**Aww man, I didn't get rich over night! What a joke! I totally have to see this, I'll be at the store in 10" **

"_See you there"_

I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket, reaching sonic boom. I sighed as I opened the doors and made my way over to the desk.

"I'm here!" Trish yelled as she jogged in.

I smiled "Hey Trish. Wow that outfit looks terrible on you. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" I replied.

She shot me glare and placed her hands on her hips. "Says you little miss granny clothes. Anyway. How bad is it?" she asked.

"Trish. I just told you, you look terrible. How bad do you think it is?" I asked rhetorically.

"You're right. This is so awesome. I never thought I'd see the day were Ally Dawson tells the truth about everything" she squealed.

Just as I was about to argue back the door swung open and a middle aged woman walked in wearing a large fur coat.

I gulped as Trish shot me a grin. "Welcome to sonic boom, how may I help you?" I asked shakily.

She smiled at me "I'm here for my daughter. She wants a new guitar. She told me to get it for her" she replied.

"Thanks for that captain obvious. And what is with the fur coat? Nobody wants to see a dead animal on your back" I hissed.

She scoffed "I don't appreciate being spoken to like that, good day" she spat and walked out.

"Wait! Great. What am I gonna' do Trish, I'm going to end up driving everybody away!" I stressed. She shrugged.

"I don't know, you could try writing it out instead"

I grinned "That's brilliant!" I rushed over to the piano and took off some sheet music turning it around to the blank side.

"I'll just try to write a lie, like um, like, oh I can't think of lies"

Trish rolled her eyes "Just write that your name is, then use a fake name, that's lying" she replied.

I nodded and began to write.

_My name is Cath-h-h-A-Allyson Marie Dawson._

"Dang it! I can't even write lies. I didn't wish to always tell the truth, I wished to speak my mind!" I pouted and stormed my foot.

"Well, technically _your _mind is all the truth. It's just you" she said with a shrug.

I groaned and threw the other sheets of paper across the room. I lent against the desk and look a lump of hair in my mouth and began nervously chewing on it.

"Wait. Didn't you only wish to be able to speak your mind for a day?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes at her and spat out my hair "Yeah, why?" I asked.

She sighed and smiled "Then this is a one-day thing. You just have to keep away from people who would be...regretful if they found out anything about you" she explained.

"Hey Alls!" a voice rang through the store. My eyes widened as glanced a Trish.

I put on a fake smile and turned to face them "Austin! Hey. What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

He shrugged "I figured you might need help with the store. You're welcome" he replied.

I sighed "But I really don't want you here. I mean I do. I don't. No I do. No you don't" I covered my mouth with my hand and stopped the words falling out of it.

Trish began to snigger to herself. I shot her a death glare and turned back to Austin.

"Are you okay Alls? You seem more nervous than usual" he asked.

I took my hand away and smiled shyly. "I'm good. I just made a stupid wish. No I didn't. Agh" I recovered my mouth and blushed a deep shade of red.

He arched a brow at me. "Oh...kay." he replied slowly.

I laughed nervously "Trish! Can I speak to you in private?" I asked.

Her eyes sparkled mischievously "Sure."

I dragged her off to the other side of the store. "Trish! What am I going to do. If I hang around with Austin I defiantly tell him something super embarrassing" I stressed.

She raised a brow at me "You're best friends and have been for 2 years it's not like you have any secrets he doesn't know about" she argued.

My eyes widened and I curled my hands into a fist before I placed it in my mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked.

I took out my fist slowly and sighed. Why did she have to ask? I turned away, my back facing her.

"I have nothing to hide from him. Yes I do. It's not like I've had a massive crush on him for the past 2 years that's been driving me insane..." I turned around slowly "But I do" I added.

She gaped at me, mouth hung open. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies" I mumbled.

She closed her mouth as it formed into a grin "You, have a crush on Austin!" she squealed causing the attention of everybody in the store that had formed a line to the cash register. I gulped.

"Shh! Trish I really don't want him finding out. Don't tell him" I pleaded.

She smirked "I wont. But I'm betting you will. C'mon Ally, time to go have alone time with Austin" she winked at me and pushed me towards him.

"Ally wants to go write a song in the practise room, right now, with you, Alone just the two of you" she lied.

I smiled at him sheepishly. "But um, what-what about the store?" I asked.

She shrugged "I'll watch it" she suggested.

I gaped at her "You're actually going to work?" I asked.

She laughed "Actually, I was going to close it and take a nap" she replied.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Wont you get lonely?" I asked just as the doors burst open to revel Dez running in.

"Hey guys" he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

She rubbed her hands together "Matchstick can keep me company for a while" She said pointing towards Dez.

I sighed in defeat. I knew I was never in a million years going to win this. I turned back to Austin and smiled at him. "Wanna go upstairs?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. I took his wrist and led him up the stairs, Trish sending me a wink as I did so. I rolled my eyes and opened the door of mine and Austin's practice room.

I sat down at the piano and stiffened as I felt Austin's arm brush against mine as he sat down.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked.

I looked down at my feet "What do you mean?" I asked

He sighed "You know what I mean Alls. You've been acting crazy since I came here. You talked about a wish, you ignored customers, you let Trish be in charge of the store... and you wont even look at me" he mumbled.

I gulped and didn't move my gaze "I'm-it's" I stammered.

"Look, if I've done something wrong, then I'm really, really, really sorry. I hate it when you're mad at me. What ever I did, I'm deeply sorry." he replied.

I sighed and looked up at him "You haven't done anything wrong, Austin. I'm just being a jerk, there's...something that I need to explain to you" I said a small smile.

He sighed in relief "I'm so glad you're not mad at me. You know you can tell me anything, you're my best friend" he shot me a friendly smile.

"That's what I hate" I admitted.

He frowned and shuffled closer to me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I could feel my hands shaking in my lap as I tried to think of what to say to him. I bit my lip nervously, trying to hold my hands back for making a grab for my hair.

"I need to tell you the whole story. Last night Trish and me went star-gazing. Trish told me that I was a suck up, a push over, basically she said I needed to learn how to speak my mind. I tried to argue with her and tell her that I wasn't a push over, but I am one and I'll admit that. But I thought hard about it and I wanted to know what it would be like to be able to actually speak my mind, instead of just agreeing to stop arguments. Trish pointed out a shooting star, she wished she got rich over night. Then she asked me what I wished for, I thought about it and...well I wished that I could speak my mind for a day, I didn't know that it would actually come true and that I wouldn't be able to lie or anything, this morning I told a costumer off for wearing fur, you know I hate fur, and I told Trish she looked terrible. I just hate it all. That's why I've avoided talking to you because I know I'll admit to something I'd regret" I explained.

He blinked and let out a breath. "wow" he breathed out. "That's it?" he asked.

I gasped "What do you mean that's it? I made a wish on a star and it came true! I think that's pretty creepy and now I can only tell that truth" I protested

He laughed "Didn't you always tell the truth anyway?" he asked.

I looked up at him "Not about everything" I croaked.

He raised both his eyes brows in surprise "Ally Dawson, good girl to the bone, _lied_ about something?" he asked.

I shook my head "No, technically I didn't lie, they just never really asked about it" I said with a shrug.

He smirked "About what?" he asked.

I smiled nervously at him.

Don't think about what he just asked you. Don't. Don't. Don't.

"Don't do it" I yelled.

I mentally hit myself.

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"Tell you about my crush" I stressed before slapping my hand once again over my -big- mouth.

His eyes lit up as he grinned "Really? That's why you've been avoiding me? Because you have a secret crush on some guy I know?" he asked all at once.

I smiled slightly "Yeah kinda', you know him really well" I mumbled,

He nudged me lightly "Tell me who then!" he demanded.

I froze.

Don't tell him. Don't tell him. Don't tell him. Don't tell him. Don't tell him. Please do not tell him!

"d-don't t-e-ell him" I Stammered

He poked me in the rib "Ally! Stop it. If you were really my best friend you'd tell me" he hinted

I huffed and slammed my hands down on the piano. I stood up and walked around the room. "That's just it Austin, I don't wanna' be your best friend any more!" I yelled.

I turned to look at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. He was frowning and his body was stiff. "W-what?" he whimpered

I closed my eyes and built up the courage.

Do it! Now!

"You're too perfect! You don't know how much it annoys me to see you stroll in with not a single care on your face, looking too good to be true. You're the most laid back person I know, and everybody loves you! You always ask me for advice, even though I'm a mess. You never notice how I stare at you all the freakin' time because I can't help but to. You never notice how much I want to get on that stage with you and be able to look as good as you, to be able to lose myself like you do. You never notice how when we wrote heartbeat together, I had to stop with every line and take a breath, because I knew it was about some other girl. You never notice how I hate every single girl you date and never get along with them because I want to push them off the end of the planet because of how jealous I am. You come to me with girl problems, and you don't see how much it hurts me to see you falling for some other girl...because it's not me. You never notice any of these things but I still can't get over you. 2 years I've been hiding this. 2 years I've watched you talk about how 'special' these girls are that you_ just_ met. And how I'll never be the one you want, because I'm just plain, boring Ally Dawson. You're just too perfect for me to have. I've been in love with you for 2 years and you haven't realized!" I screamed

I re-opened my eyes and felt tears pricking at the back of them. He sat there, his eyes as wide as a space ship, his mouth hung down as far as it could reach.

Guess he didn't know I had feelings towards him

He snapped out of it, his eyes roaming up and down me slowly, he lifted his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it nervously.

"Ally, I-I-I-I didn't know you felt that way" he mumbled.

I laughed dryly "No I bet you didn't. And I bet if I didn't make that stupid wish you wouldn't have ever found out, and our friendship wouldn't be ruined because you wouldn't have found it awkward around me" I wailed.

He shot up out of his seat and rested both hands on my shoulders. "Alls. I promise you that you haven't ruined anything" he replied.

I let out a sob "But I have. Because you'll never l-love me back because you only think of me as a friend. I mean, you turned yourself orange and sweaty just so I wouldn't like you. That was going all out, so you can't like me back-" I was cut off by him pulled me to him, his lips pressing against mine. My eyes widened.

I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. I stood there motionlessly, not moving an inch. Then I caught up and closed my eyes, slowly beginning to kiss him back.

I felt myself melting into it as his hands safety placed themselves on my waist and my arms hung loosely around his neck. I completely forgot where I was and what the hell I was doing.

It was filled with gentle yet fierce passion. I felt myself wanting to be as close to him as possible, so I pulled my arms together, causing our bodies to collide genitally.

My knees felt weak as he bit my lower bit slightly. I groaned and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He rubbed his tongue against mine, causing me to gasp a little, but respond to it.

I opened my eyes as I felt him pull away. He grinned at me. "Don't tell me how I feel about you, because you have no idea" he said with a wink.

I smiled "That...that was the best way ever to shut me up, I should really talk more" I joked.

He chuckled "No, you really shouldn't." he lent his forehead against mine "I love you Alls" he whispered.

I smiled and bit my lip "Really?" I asked.

I groaned "No, I just said it for the sake of it, of course I do, you're the most amazing person I know" he replied.

I giggled "I love you too, and you're pretty amazing too" I returned.

"Would to do me the best favor in the world and be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I priced my lips together "Do you really have to ask?" I replied before kissing him again.

"Aww" some voices cooed through the door. We both spun around to see Dez and Trish, gleaming at us.

"I knew it would work!" Trish yelled, high-fiving Dez.

I laced my fingers through Austin's and smiled at them both "And we have all to thank on a star" I said as I raised a brow.

"Actually...I didn't come over here to help you work, I came here to tell you how I felt about you, funny how things worked out" Austin said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him. "Group hug!" Dez yelled and dragged Trish towards us, enforcing a group hug.

* * *

See, a day can change just about anything. It took a day to make that wish, it took a day for me to finally admit I loved Austin. It took a day to meet Trish, It took a day to meet Dez and it took a day to meet Austin and boy was that a day. Days can change lives.

In only a day, I became the girlfriend of the most perfect guy on the planet, Austin Moon.

* * *

**Ta-da! I've been working on that for weeks, I don't know why it took me so long. I'm so glad I've finally got it done. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!Love you all lots and lots like jelly tots. **


End file.
